X-men: Not Alone
by KaneCenaZombie12
Summary: Mutation it's the key to our evolution, it has aloud us to evolve from a single celled-organism...into the dominant species on the planet. This proses is slow normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred Millennia evolution leaps forward.
1. Chapter 1: Night of the Dead

**Chapter 1: Night of the Dead**

**Theme Song: Brick By Boring Brick by: Paramore**

Angel Dravin hides in an allyway as cops passed by, cetching her breath her hood over her head she looks back out of the ally.

Cops had been seeking her out since they found out she was a mutant.

She looks around before running again, she could hear every blood vessel, every heart beat.

She knew what she was a mutant but also a name that people only wrote in story books, a vampire.

Though this vampire had another power many don't have in the books, she could call upon the dead Or something to that extent.

They come out only when she is truly in danger, her blood or other people blood could be used as a weapon as well.

Angel couldn't take the abuse any longer, something inside her snapped.

Her eyes turned a blood red and the last the remembered was waking to her father's blood pooled around him, his neck ripped out.

Now she's on the run, the naighbors heared the screams.

Angel finnaly making it to the highway, she begins hichiking.

X~X~X~X

Canada

"That was easy." Angel mummbles looking at the dazed border patrol gaurd.

Tucking her black hair behind her ear, she lets her hood down the sun set not to long ago.

"Just saw what ya did kid, wanna explain that?" the gruff man beside her asked.

He had picked her up near the Ohio line, he's wearing a black worn Jacket with brown lineing.

His hair pushed back looking like horns, he has a big sigar in his mouth.

Angel looks at her hands "Please don't report me...I'm a mutant, I ran away." The man lifts an eye brow.

"Reason being?" closing her eyes she shakes her head.

"I don't remember, it happened so fast. My dad was beating me like he always did," She paused taking a breath "I screamed and begged for him to stop, he wouldn't...I became angry. I blacked out next thing I know, I wake up blood all over me and my father's neck ripped open."

The man looks at her, he could tell she was scared she never killed before, but to him the bastered probably diserved it and more.

"What scared me more then that though, was the fact the blood...it tasted good. Like I needed it I still do." She whispers.

He nodded, he felt protective over this girl could sense her distress.

"Ya can stick with me, I'll help you control your powers or whatever." Angel looked up at the man in shock.

"Why? arn't you...scared?" He shook his head "I'm like you, different but like you." he mummbles.

Angel nods "I'm Angel Dravin."

The man looks at her out of his periferal "Logan." Angel smiles as she closes her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Laughlin City

**X-men: Welcome to Laughlin City**

**Theme song: Real World by: All American-Rejects**

Angel sat in a dark corner her pail eye's watching her friend closly.

Logan was leaning against the cage wearing nothing but jeans and combat boots.

They have been friends for almost a few years now, Logan teaching her how to control her powers and hunger.

They had both found out due to his regenerative ability Angel could drink as much as she needed.

Angel was now 28, she was 19 when Logan had found her on the Ohio line.

She was now wearing a Medevil black and read dress, the sleaves of the dress going down the langth of the dress it hid her pail arms well, she also wore black flats, her cloak was resting at her waist since the sun was down but also the light was off of her.

The ring annoucer was pleading for anyone to fight Logan, Angel smirked as one man yelled that he would do it.

Angel nodded to Logen as the announcer signaled to begin the fight.

Logan turned as the bell rung it took all of well a second after the man made a bad mistake and paid for it.

Sighing Angel stands putting her cloak on, Logan walks over to her a towl hanging around his neck.

"Meet me at the bar be there in a few." Angel nods as she walks elegantly to the bar.

Sliding onto the stool she notices a girl who was sitting beside her stairing at a jar.

The girl looked at Angel out of the corner of her eye then back at the jar.

Angel looks at the bartender "Get me a Hypnotic and a coke for the girl."

The teen looks at Angel "Thank you." Angel nods as she takes her glass.

By this time Logan had joined her "Get me a beer." he grummbles.

"You getting hungery darlin?" Logan asks Angel as he takes a sip of his drink.

Angel shakes her head "No...possibly in a few but not now." she looks at her respective drink and drinks it all in one gulp.

As she did three men came up behind them, Angel could sense one of them was angry while the other two were scared.

"Hey you owe me money." The angry one told Logan, one of his buddies tries to make him back down.

"I'd listen to your buddy." Angel whispers.

The man ignores her as he turns around thinking he was going to back down.

That's when the run away kid beside her yells "Look out!"

Logan turns shoving the man agains a pole his metal claws under the guys chin.

Angel stands putting her hood up, the bar owner cocks a shot gun holding it to Logan's head.

"Get out of my bar freak!" Angel growls low in her throat.

She goes to help her friend when Logan looks at the man he's holding and the bar owner.

Logan turns and rips the gun apart with his other claws.

He growls looking between them and the girl sitting at the bar, Angel slowly walks up to him.

"Come on Logan lets get out of here now." Angel whispers.

He nods shooting his claws back into his fists he shruggs his jacket up making the bar owner jump.

Turning both friends walk out "Way to be discreat in there." Angel mummbles.

"What would you have me do? The man had a knife." Angel sighs "I could have stopped him."

Logan slides into the camper truck "Oh yeah and then what?" Angel bites her lower lip.

"Ok you got a point." She mummbles.


	3. Chapter 3: Xavier's School for the Gifte

**Xavier's School for the Gifted**

**Theme song:** **Diary Of Jane by: Breaking Benjamin**

It had been an hour since they had been on the road.

By this time the sun was up and Angel was hiding in the camper, where it was dark.

She had a blanket pulled over her "This sucks, I'm telling you this sucks."

Logan chucckles "Sorry but I'm not the one who fries when the sun comes up."

"Oh Screw you Logan!" Angel yells giving him the bird.

Logan was going to retaliate when they heared rattleing in the trailor behind them.

"Could be the bike, I told you it wasn't tightly straped on." Angel mummbles as Logan jumps out.

A minute later Logan climbes back in "What was it?"

"Just that girl from the bar hichiking." Angel blinks from under the blanket "You didn't let her come?"

"Look I'm only watching out for you, two is enough three is crowed." Angel crawls forward a little.

"Logan she's just a kid, she's probably scared, cold and she's alone. Who know's what creepers are out there."

Logan growls and stops the truck "Fine you win but she only rides to the next town and then she's gone."

Angel nods and smiles "good enough for me softy." she says as the girl jumps into the truck.  
X~X~X~X  
"You don't have anything to eat do you?" The teen asks.

Logan silently looks at her then pulls the glove compartment open, giving her the rest of the beef jerky.

The girl pulls off some leather gloves and wolfs down the jerky.

"I'm Rogue" She says looking at Logan as she pulls her hood down.

To Angel the girl seemed to be looking for small talk with the wrong person.

"Were you in the army? Does that mean you were in the army?" Logan looks at her then the dog tag stuffing it in his shirt.

Rogue looks behind her seeing Angel "Why are you back there?"

Angel shifts but keeps hidden "Trust me kid my skin does not like the sun, she mumbles"

Looking around some more of the small camper Rogue whispers "Wow."

"What?" Logan grumbles.

"Suddenly my life doesn't look that bad." She remarks "Hey if you perfer the road..."

Rogue cetches herself "No. No. Looks great, looks cozy."

Angel scoffs and striffles a giggle.

Logan looks at Rogue and flips the heat on "Put you hands on the heater."

Rogue pulls away as he tries to grab her hands.

"I'm not gunna hurt ya kid." Rogue shakes her head "It's nothing personal. It's just...when people touch my skin, something happens."

"What?" Both Angel and Logan ask.

"I don't know. They just get hurt." She tells them as she puts her gloves back on.

Angel nods "Know how that goes, sort of. I'm kind of like the vampires you read in the books. I do almost everything they can except one thing."

Rogue turns to look at her "What?"

Angel smirks "I can call upon the dead and they can't. Like I can creat zombies."

Rogue's eyes widen as Angel barks out a laugh.

The teen looks at Logan "When they come out, does it hurt?"

"Every time" Angel looks at her lap, knowing Logan has been suffering nightmares and memory loss constently since she's known him.

"So what kind of a name is Rogue?" He asks.

"I don't know. What kind of name is Wolverine?" He looks at Rogue as Angel smiles.

"My name is Logan, back there under the blanket is Angel or Vampira as she likes to call herself. Still think it's a dumb name." Angel laughs.

"Once again screw you!" Logan smirks "Any time any place darlin."

Angel blushes and looks down at her lap, she's always had a crush on him.

"Marie." She tells them.  
X~X~X~X  
By this time the ride and fallen into the comfertable silence.

Dark clouds rolled in covering the sun as it began to snow, Angel loved this weather.

She had started falling asleep as both Marie and Logan started talking again.

But an abrupt stop leads to Angel falling forward, and Logan crashing through the window.

Sitting up Angel looks up to see a tree in front of the truck, and Logan outside.

"Rogue you ok?" Angel asks making sure there's no blood on the teen.

Turning she sees the cariseen pump out of the cubored and Logan's clothe's lit on fire.

"Oh shit! Marie you need to get out now!" Angel exclaims.

The girl shakes her head "I can't I'm stuck!"

"Ok don't panic!"

Angel knew Logan was going to be fine with his healing factor.

"Angel, kid you alright?" Logan asks

"We're stuck!" They both exclaimed.

Logan huffs wiping the blood from his brow he goes to help them.

He stops and sniffs the air "Logan help come on!" Angel exclaims as he pulls his claws out.

She stop when she hears a roar and a man in fur pelts jumps out of the trees.

"No!" Angel yells as she tries once more to help Marie.

Marie and Angel begin to cough, but with the heat Angel girited her teeth the fire licks at her skin.

Angel jumps to the front letting the blanket go, she see's the snow do something odd it swerls blinding the windshield.

Two people in black stand where Logan had fallen.

"Help!" Angel yells as the heat burns her skin, she screams out in pain.

Rogue's door flies open and a man with what looks like Star Trek bands over his eyes, turns a dial and shoots a ray out of the band.

Angel hears the metal pop and a woman with white hair helps Rogue out.

The man holds his hand out and pulls Angel out as well, he then turns and grabs Logan and they run away from the burning truck which explodes causing them to fall in the snow.  
X~X~X~X  
Angel was leaning over Logan on the weird plain, the woman Storm had explained who they where and who they worked for.

Angel didn't pay attention, she was to worried about Logan. Though because of his healing factor she shouldn't but it was taking it's time.

Angel licks her lips as the smell of blood woffs the air.

She gasps and moves away from him, no he needs the blood more then her.

The woman that saved her named Ororo Monroe looked behind her seat and at Angel.

"Are you ok?" Angel didn't say anything as she curls up on the farthest seat away from Logan.

Both Ororo and the man named Scott looked at each other then back at the woman.

A searing pain woake her from her daze as the sun appeared the strange plain.

Screaming she hides behind a chair, she didn't have her cloak or blanket.

"She needs something to hide her! The sun will burn her!" Marie exclaims.

Scott jumps out of the chair and presses a button on the wall, pulling out a blanket and lays it over Angel.  
X~X~X~X  
Once landed on the ground a red head and a bold man in a wheel chair meet them.

"Ah our guests have arrived safely I hope." Boldy asked.

Scott looks down at Logan then at Angel "more or less Professor."

The bold man nods instructing Scott to take him to the infirmary.

"Please umm sir whatever your name is but umm...I know you harbor "special" people do you umm have any umm...blood laying around anywhere." Angel asks looking down afraid what they all might think.

"You have nothing to fear here Angel Dravin, and yes we have a blood bank I'll have Jean bring you some." Angel nods, looking up again.

As Ororo and the man lead them to an elevator he turns "By the way my name is Professor Charles Xavior and run a School for the gifted."

Marie looks at Charles "What do you mean gifted?" She asks.

Charles explains that this school helps run away teens like Rogue who have special powers learn to use them, the school also helps keep the children safe from those who wish to destroy them.

Angel looks at her feet "You to are gifted Angel, I would like it if you became a teacher at this school.

"I don't know sir, I would like to wait and see what Logan feels about it. May I ask a question?" She asks, as they enter the elevator.

Charles nods "How do you know my name?" He chuckles.

"My dear I have telekanisis and telekanetic powers." Angel whistles as they step out.

He excuses them telling Rogue her first class is with Ororo, and Angel was to shadow Charles.

"But the sun..." Angle pulls the banket closer around her.

"Ororo please find Angel a cloak I believe you have one." Nodding the white haired woman walks to the stairs and out of site.  
X~X~X~X  
An hour later and Angel was getting used to all the students and their powers.

No one looked at her differently because she had to hide behind something, or drink blood.

"Your friend is awake I'm leading him to the classroom now." Angel smiles happy to know Logan was awake.

Just as Charles was going to finish talking Logan bursts through the door.

"Good morning Logan. I would like your definitions of weak and strong anthropics principles...on my desk on wednesday. That'll be all." He dissmissed them.

"Logan it's good to see you awake!" Angel said from her spot on a couch.

Logan looks over at her "The hell is going on?"

Angel shook her head the professer wanted to talk to him so that's what Angel was going to let him do.

"Physics. I'm Charles Xavior would you like some breakfast? Angel already had her's." Charles offered like he was talking to an old friend.

"Where are we?" Logan asks looking agressive, Angel bites her lower lip knowing this was going to go bad.

"West chester New york. You were attacked my people brought you here for medical attention." Charles responded, moving his chair around his desk to Logan.

"I don't need medical attention."

"Yes of course." Charles nods with a smile, Angel smirks.

Logan looks at her then the Professer "Where's the girl?"

"Rogue? She's here. She's fine just like Angel here."

Logan Scoffs "really." He answers back sarcastically.

The door opens and Ororo walks in "Ah Logan this is Ororo Monroe also called Storm, and this is Scott also known as Cyclops." Charles introduces.

"Hello." Ororo nods to Logan.

Scott being the dork Angel already guessed he was holds his hand out to Logan.

Angel guessed Scott thought he and Logan were going to be friends.

Scott puts his hand down as Angel stood "They saved our lives Logan."

He turned to look at his friend like she betrayed him.

Jean walks in and stands beside Charles "I believe you've already met Dr. Jean Grey. Your in my school for the gifted. For mutants. You'll be safe here from Magneto."

Angel could see a reaction out of Logan and it made her jealous.

"What's a Magneto?" Logan asks his shoulders slacking a bit.

"A vary powerful mutant who believes a war is brewing...between mutants and the rest of humanity.

I've been following his activities for sometime. The man who attacted you is an associate of his known as Sabretooth" Charles answered for Logan.

Logan smirks "Sabretooth?"

He points to Ororo "Storm?" He clicks his tongue "What do they call you? Wheels?" Angel groans as

Logan laughs "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Angel come on," He turns to Scott "Cyclops right? Wanna get out of my way?" Logan demands grabing him by the scruff of his sweater.

Angel goes to stop him but Charles holds his hand up "Logan, it's almost been fifteen years hasn't it? Living from day to day, moving from place to place, with no memory of who or what you are. (Logan by this time has let go of Scott and turns around telling him to shut up) Give me a chance. I may be able to help you find some answers."

Logan's voice becomes rappid and paniced "How do you know?"

Logan looks around Angel persumes Charles is using his mind powers.

He Looks back at Xavior "What is this place?"

Charles gave both Logan and Angel a tour of the school grounds.

He explained everything "Anonymity is a mutant's first chance...against the world hostility. To the public we're merely a school for gifted youngsters. Cyclops, Storm, and Jean were some of my first students. I protected them, taught them to control their powers...and in time teach other's to do the same."

Angel smiled at the children running around and playing, this would have been a wonderfule place to grow up. But she was happy Logan found her as well.

"The students are mostly runaways. Frightened, alone. Some with gifts so extream they become a danger... to themselves and those around them. Like your friend, Rogue. Incapable of physical human contact, probably for the rest of her life, and yet here she is with others her own age, learning being accepted, not feared."

Logan looks at Angel who was watching Storm's class, if he knew about this place he would have brought her here.

"What'll happen to her?" Logan asks

"Well that's up to her. Rejoin the world as an educated young woman...or stay on to teach others...to become what the children have affectionately called X-Men." Charles explains.

Angel liked that as well she looks down at her shoes.

Charles could feel her inner termoile, and felt bad they hadn't gotten to her like he hoped.

"But the School is merely a public face. The lower levels, are an entirely different matter." Charles led them down stares where he showed them the jet.

"When I was a boy, I discovered I had the power to control people's minds, make them think or do whatever I wanted. When I was 17, I met a young man named Eric Lensherr. He, too, had an unusual power. He could create magnetic fields and control metal. Believing that humanity would never accept us, he grew angry and vengeful. He became Magneto."

Hearing what Charles had said made her wonder, if Longan hadn't found her...would she to have become like Eric?

As they walked threw horse stalls Charles continued "There are mutants out there with incredible powers, Logan just like Angel, and many who do not share my respect for mankind. If no one is equipped to oppose them humanity's days couldne over. I'll make a deal with you, Logan. Give me 48 hours to find out what Magneto wants with you, and I give you my word that I will use all my power...to help you piece together what you've lost...and what you are looking for."

Logan agrees as Angel walks away she needed a place to think.

But she wasn't alone for long "Angel you ok?" turning Logan is standing behind her.

"I don't know Logan, I hope so." He gives her a questioning look "You hungry?"

She shakes her head and walks away.


	4. Chapter 4: Showing off and Alone Again

**Showing off and alone again**

**Theme song: Demons by: Imagine Dragons**

Angel sighs after talking to Charles Logan had went his own way.

She looks around before walking to the library, she was alone.

Angel had never felt alone sense being with Logan, but with him acting the way he was.

She dare not fallow, she knew he needed his space.

Looking at the books she finds Brahm Stokers Dracula.

Smiling she takes the book and sits and begins reading.

"_Angel I'd like to speak with you_." Charles used his telepathy.

Sighing she once more she stands setting the book on a lamp stand.

Walking to Charles office she couldn't help but wonder if they didn't want her.

As she walked in Charles and Scott were in the room.

"Ah there you are, I'd like it if you could demonstraight some of your powers."

Angel stops "My, powers?" looking at her flats she bites her lower lip.

Charles smiles "Yes, you have nothing to fear here."

"It's not me who should be afraid," Angel mummbles "Look my powers...their nothing...its bad."

Scott looks at the Proffesser wondering what she meant.

"Why don't we go down to the Danger room." Charles suggests.  
Nodding she fallows Scott and Charles.

Xmen~Xmen~Xmen~Xmen

Angel found herself standing in the simulated room.

Charles set the simulater to a clearing in a patch of woods at night.

Only in her red dress Angel shifts into a wolf, using the night to her advantage.

A few hunters sit by a fire camp holding guns, using her keen hearing she listens in.

"Man are you sure we need to be hunting vampires, or be out here at night?" the first one asks.

The other a man who's face is stern, his left eye covered in a patch.

"If we don't kill them they'll kill us!" the second grumbles.

Avoiding them she starts running through the trees.

That's when a shot rings out making her stop in her tracks, looking up the man in the patch pointing his gun at her.

Shifting back they both have a staire down, Angel gives a deep guteral growl before speed running after him.

The shots seam calculated as a bullet seems to zoom past almost grazing her cheek.

Dogging she goes behind wraping a forearm around the man's neck.

She goes to drain and bite him when a shot rings out, gasping she lets the man go and turns to see the second one.

Seeing him in the moon light he looks like a boy around 15 or 16, slowly Angel walks over to him.

The boy shakes with fear "Put the gun down, you don't have to do this." She trys reasoning.

That's when the man behind her went to shoot, Angel speed runs behind the first snapping his neck.

She then looks at the young boy her eyes glowing a blood red, hissing she shows off her fangs.

The young man screams and runs but not before she cetches up to him, grabing his head she tilts the kids head and sinks her fangs into his neck.

That's when the simulator stops and all she was holding was a robot with a bag of blood on it's neck.

Logan comes walking up to her "The hell was that? What happened to avoiding?"

She blinks droping the robot "Logan...I..." She didn't know what to say as he glares at her.

"I taught you better than this." He growls, she gasps and hits him.

"How dare you! Your not my father, you didn't raise me!" She screams her eyes still the same crimson red.

Logan nods "Your right I'm not. Just so you know, this is were we part ways."

Her eyes widen "What?"

"you heared me, your not my responsability. Not anymore." He walks out of the Danger Room leaving Angel standing there in silence.

Xmen~Xmen~Xmen~Xmen

After showing off a bit Angel decided to hide in the darkest part of the library.

She felt alone Charles had appologized for her and Logan's split, but it wasn't his fault no one but hers.

She was a freak a bigger one then most, she was a walking nightmare straight out of Bram Stoker's novels.

She needed to be left alone, decide where she went from here.  
Would she stay?

Or would she go? Maybe go and live in Romania like Dracula, she heared its always dark and drewry there.

Sighing she lays her forhead on knees "Umm...Proffessor wanted me to show you your knew room. Storm got you some cloths she thought you might like."

Looking up she was met by Scott's dark shades, sighing she nods.

The young man smiled and held out his hand wanting to help her up, but a wind blew through and she was on her feet once more.

"You can fly?" He asked shocked.

Angel smirks "Sort of I use the wind to my advantage, I'm not as strong as Ororo but I can use it a little."

Scott nods looking impressed as he shows her to her room.

"Look about Logan." Angel stops him.

"Don't just don't...it's done ok?" He nods as they walk up the staircase.

A pregnant silence seem to fall over them, it wasn't uncomfertable nor did it hold any comfort.

Stopping outside her door Angel turns to him "Look, I don't know if I'm going to stay. Don't tell Logan he made it clear he didn't want me around him anymore."

Scott looked at her shocked before Charles asked him to join him and Jean.

"I'm sorry I have to go...look umm don't think about leaving just yet." He then runs off.

Xmen~Xmen~Xmen~Xmen

Angel was sitting in her bed new bedroom, it had no windows and the lights were dimmed so they wouldn't hurt her.

She had been quiet unwilling to step out of her room, though  
Scott had tried to make her come out several times unsuccessfully.

It was then that she became hungry, her thrist out weighing her want to stay.

Already in her nightgown she grabs a black with red trim and belt robe, and slipped black pair of soft slippers on.

She stealthly makes her way down staires and to a small kitchen, were Jean had set up some blood packs in the fridge.

She grabs a wine glass and poors the drink.

Looking out the window she could see the moon shine inside, the night ever sense she was a child she loved it better then daylight.

Maybe that's why she liked that part of her "gift" so much, she could go out and not fear people or the morning.

She had thought about changing her sleep habits, sleeping during the day like most "vampires" come out at night.

Finishing her glass she washes it before putting it in the  
dishwasher, that way the blood didn't stain the other dishes.

She slowly walked back up the stairs taking her time to enjoy the quiet until she heared a scream.

Speed dashing she met Storm and the children outside someone's door.

Peering in she could see Logan having what looked like a seizure on the floor.

Rogue looks at everyone scared she looks at Storm "It was an accident." the young teen explains before rushing out of the

room, everyone parting not wanting to touch her.

Angel turns back to Logan, she wanted to go in see if he'd be ok.

Her eyes watered but she to fallowed Rogue, but not to talk to her but just to go to her own room.

She knew Jean could take care of him along with his powers.


	5. Chapter 5: Missing Rogue, Charles Hurt

**X-men: Missing Rogue, Charles hurt**

**Theme song: How To Save A Life by: The Fray**

Angel had woken up next morning to hear Logan was better, it was no surprise to her.

She did however find herself standing in Charles's office/ classroom.

"I heared you were thinking of leave?"

Angel sighs her face covered by the cloak she was wearing "I'm guessing Scott told you?"

Charles smiles "You guess right, now is this about Logan?"

She nods looking at her lap "Yes...I...you see well, it's not just that. I had been doing some thinking...about either going to Romania or...persuing after my half brother."

Charles raises an eye brow but waits for her to continue "He doesn't know I'm alive, but Miami is bright to much sun."

"Who is your half brother?" He asks, her as he leans forward his hands folded together propped by his elbows.

Bitting her lip "Tony Stark, his mother is mine well was mine...she died just when I turned five."

Charles nods slightly as rolls from behind his desk "I ask that you give this place a few days before changing your mind. If you do, I will help you try and get a hold of your brother."

Angel looks at Charles and smiles she thanks him "Now I would like if you joined Scott and I down staires a moment, its about Logan."

She was about to protest but changed her mind, she didn't have much else to do.

Xmen~Xmen~Xmen~Xmen

All three of them Angel, Charles, and Scott were now standing stairing at Logan's skeletal structure.

"I had no idea...this was everywhere I thought it was just in his hands." she murmered from beside Scott.

Since they were not down staires where there was no sun light Angel stood without her cloak.

"Strange there's more powerfule mutants out there, why would this one be so important to him?" Angel looks at Charles as she sits with her legs crossed on a medical table in the Lab.

"Maybe it's his way with people." Scott said smirking.

Angel shook her head her black teresses shaking slightly with her.

"You don't like him." Charles observed.

"How could you tell?" Scott asks, from his spot he looks back up at Charles.

"Well, I am psychic, you know." Both he and Angel chucckle alittle until Logan and Ororo walk in.

"Where is she?" Logan asks, not bothering to look at Angel.

"Who Angel?" Scott asks, turning to look at her then Logan.

"Rogue. She's gone." All five of them head accross the hall following the professer Jean had joined them.

He stops at a door and leans forward where an eye scanner, scans his eye.

"Welcome, Professer." a woman's voice fallowed, and the door opens.

Both she and Logan fallow through "Welcome to Cerebro."

Angel looks around she whistles "Wow, this is big."

Logan nods agreeing with her "This certainly is a big, round room."

"The brain waves of mutants are different from average human beings. This device amplifies my power, allowing me to loacte mutants across great distenses. That's how I intend to find Rogue." Charles explaines.

Angel remember's Charles saying he had used it once when he sensed her powers, but then fell off the "grid" somehow; he couldn't sense her.

He believed it was because she was around Logan that he to couldn't sense him.

"Why don't you just use it to find Magneto?" Logan asks from beside her.

Charles puts on a helmet connected to the machine "I've been trying. But he seems to have found some way to shield himself from it."

"How could he know how to do that?"

"Because he helped me build it. Now, if you'll excuse me." Both she and Logan turn around and walk out before the door had time to close.

Angel quietly leans against the wall, Logan asking if Jean had used it.

The vampire woman doesn't look up, she had shut down her jelousy Logan not wanting her around him hurt enough.

They quietly wait for Charles to come out which did take vary long.

"She's at the train station." He conferms.

Logan asks where that is, Charles explains but stops Logan from going.

"Storm, Cyclops I want you to go. See if you can't bring her back." Professor asks instead.

But to Angel Logan seem to have different ideas and left, she wanted to fallow but once again she hesitated and stay'd behind.

Xmen~Xmen~Xmen~Xmen

As they waited Angel walked up to Charles "Sir...If you want me to stay. I'd like it if you could do something for me please."

"What is it my dear?" He asks her.

Angel figits with her hands, she looks at Jean who was in his office with them.

"Jean please leave us." The red head nods walking out "What is it child, you seem conflicted. Well have been sense you and Logan came here."

Wiping a stray tear she clears her throat "I don't know if you can but...I'd like if you could erase my feelings for Logan, well the..." Charles could sense what she wanted but waited for her.

"The more intiment parts...I don't think he feels the way I do about him. And sense he doesn't want me around him anymore..." Charles nods feeling the girl's pain.

"I wish there was something I could do, but supressing one's feelings...could be worse. The pain would still be there, I'm sorry."

Bowing her head Angel nods turning she walks out, Jean trys asking what was wrong but the young woman gives the red head a cold shoulder.

Angel decided it was best if she stay'd in her room, she didn't need this the pain.

Xmen~Xmen~Xmen~Xmen

Charles communicated with Angel telling her that he and Jean were leaving.

He asked her to watch over the mantion and the children, she had agreed to do so but a few hours later Ororo, Scott, Jean, Charles, and Logan were back.

She stood from a chair in front of the tv but one look from Logan told her he didn't need him.

Now she was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, after hearing Rogue was kidnapped.

Angel was going to help him weather he liked it or not, that is until Ororo and he came rushing down the stairs.

"Logan you can't do this alone." The weather wich told him.

"Who's going to help me? You? So far you've all done a bang-up job." Angel jogs after him he looks at her "Stay here I'm going alone."

Angel stops in her tracks "Help us, fight with us." Ororo insists.

"Fight with you? What, join the team? Be an X-man? Who the hell you think you are? Your mutant, the whole world out there is full of people that hate and fear you. And your waisting your time trying to protect'em? I got better things to do." He turns away from them bu then looks back "You know, Magneto's right. There's a war comeing. You sure your on the right side?"

Ororo hold's her head up high "At least I've chosen a side."

Bitting her lip she looks at Logan "I'm going to help them, at least they want me."

Logan glares at her before turning and opening the front door.

Angel's eyes widen seeing Senator Kelly leaning against the door way "I'm look for Dr. Jean Grey."

He end's up passing out in Logan's arms.

Xmen~Xmen~Xmen~Xmen

Helping the Senator to the school's infermary, Ororo told the professor what happened and that they needed him and Jean.

Angel stood away from the others, her arms where folded but her hand one hand at her face she was biting her nails.

Charles rolls in as Jean fallows behind, he leans towored the Senator "Senator Kelly. I'm Professor Charles Xavier. "

"I was afraid if I went to a hospital, they would..."

"Treat you like a mutant?" Charles finishes for him, "We're not what you think. Not all of us."

"Tell it to the ones who did this to me."

Charles rolls around to go behind him "Senator, I want you to try and relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

Angel looks at her heels Logan looks behind him at her then back away.

Jean looks between them but doesn't say anything.

Charles comes back out of Kelly's mind and tells them to meet up stairs.

Happy the sun was down Angel didn't have to hid her skin.

Charles explains about the machine that triggered Kelly's mutation.

"Kell's body is rejecting it. His cells began to break down almost immediately." Jean explains.

Angel shakes her head, she looks up at a pacing Wolverine.

Scott asks what effects does it have on them, Professer tells them there is none.

"But I fear it will seriously harm any normal person exposed to it."

"So what does Magneto want with Rogue?" Logan asks.

Angel bites her lower lip "The machine...he's proably going to use her."

Charles looks at her in thought then nods "She right the machine it weakened him, in fact it nearly killed him."

Logan looks between them "He's going to trasfer his power to Rogue." Angel nods.

"We need to find them before they do it." Angel stands.

Logan looks at her as Charles tells, Cyclops and Jean to prep the jet and get them a uniform.

"No Professer, I get a uniform of my own." Charles nods to her "Go get it on please."

Just as he asked her while Scott and Logan were arguing, Storm comes running in looking paniced.

"Senator Kelly is dead."

Charles looks at the arguing men "I'm going to find her, settle this."

Angel speed dashes away and up the stairs, she quickly puts her uniform on.

As she finished she slips her coat on, Logan nocks and enters "I don't think you should go."

Angel turns and glares "You, don't get to boss me around Logan you lost that privilage."

"You haven't fed for two days anything can go wrong."

Crossing her arms she stairs at him "Then let me feed from you."

Sighing he sets his coat on her bed he rolls a sleave up.

"You know, I only pushed you away because I feel like you can make a home here." He tells her as she takes his wrist.

"I know, but you also have to remember. Your my home too." She then proceeds to sink her fangs in his wrist.

Her eyes change from the dead pale blue to a bright red, Logan looks at her watching.

"I...I didn't mean to hurt you, put you in so much pain." He runs his hand through her raven black hair "I thought I was doing the right thing, I know I was wrong now."

Pulling away from his wrist she looks up at him, a small drop of blood left on the side of her lip.

He chucckles and taking his thumb and slowly wipes it away "Still a messy eater."

Angel smiles and hugs him "I'm glad your talking to me, you better go get ready before Scott has a coniption."

He nods leaving to go get his uniform.

Xmen~Xmen~Xmen~Xmen

After Angel and Logan's encounter, alarms went off.

Something had went wrong, meeting Logan, Scott, and Jean at the elevator they all took it down to the lower level.

As they made their way out, they found Charles laying on the deck of Carebro.

Angel stoped in her tracks, he was hurt something happened, Jean yelled that he wasn't responding.

Both Logan and Scott both helped Charles to the infermary, Angel stayed out as both Jean and Storm passed.


	6. Chapter 6: Battle on Liberty Island

**X-men: Not Alone**

**Themesong: Stand Alone by: Godsmack**

**Angel's themesong: These Days by: Foo Fighters**

Chapter 6: Battle on Liberty Island

After Jean's mishap with Cerebro, they found out Magnito was at Liberty Island.

Angel sits on the wing of the plane, she didn't like plans mostly because they went wrong.

By the time they were finished they were in the jet, straping in.

"You guys actually go outside in these things?" Logan asks, looking to Angle who was in a better outfit.

"What do you perfer? Yellow spandex?" Angel and Jean snickered.

As they took off Logan did a little, wordrobe function which includded his claws ripping his cloves open so they could get through easer.

Xmen~Xmen~Xmen~Xmen

Flying under the bridge Scott asks Storm to use some fog to hide them.

As Scott made the jet hover, he cut off power Angel grunts muttering "Ow."

"Sorry." Scott appologizes.

Logan looks at him incredulasly "You call that a landing?"

Getting onto land Scott confermed, that Magnito was using the torch.

Entering the sovanire and gift shop, Angel walks through Logan fallowing behind when the alarm goes off.

She snickers as he drives his claws through the machine, bringing his fist away he flips Scott off with his middle claw.

Angel giggles and turns back to the others.

Both Logan and Angel stop "There's someone here."

Angel nods "I can sense and smell them." She whispers.

"Where?" Scott looks around then at Angel.

"I don't know. Keep your eye open." Logan tells him as he walks away.

Both Scott and Angel call for him, but he was gone.

That when the unknown smell got stronger, Logan appears again but from a different direction.

"Anything?"

"I know there's someone here. I just can't see'em." Fake Logan tells them.

Angel growls "Well I can."

Before she could attack the Logan they all knew takles the imposter.

Scott goes to make a shot at one of them before the yell wait, the imposter cuts a chain closing both Logans in.

Angel slams her fist at the door.

"Damn it!" She yells.

That's when an ugly green toad looking dude, He kicks Scott threw an opposite door.

He uses his tounge to toss Storm on the second floor, he turns to Angel and smirks.

She bares her fangs hiss at him, he uses his tonuge once more and flings her across the hall from him and Jean, making her hit her head causeing her black out.

Xmen~Xmen~Xmen~Xmen

Feeling someone shake her, Angel grones the person was yelling but they sounded muffled.

"Angel come on!"

Jerking up she looks around to see Scott and Jean kneeling beside her.

"Ow." She mummbles.

Scott looks concerned "You alright?"

Angel nods smiling "Yeah, thanks. Where's Logan?"

As Angel stood Logan comes around the corner, Scott goes to shoot him "Whoa, hey it's me."

"prove it."

"You're a dick." He points to Scott, making Angel striffle a giggle and Jean to nod.

That's when Storm apears saying she found the stairs to the observation deck.

Xmen~Xmen~Xmen~Xmen

Climbing the stairs they all stop at the top , they all look at the torch.

Logan tells everyone to get out, saying he can't move. He's suddonly thrown against a wall by an invisble force.

Angel shifts into a bat and flaps towored the ceiling she stays hidden, as she hangs upside down.

That's when a man in a dorkey looking helmet and cleshe looking black and red cape appears from a hole in the cealing, she persumes him to be Magnito.

"Ah, my brothers. Welcome." He turns to look at Logan "and you, lets point those claws of yours in a safer direction."

He forces Logan's arms to cross, and forces his hands into fists so that they were pointed at his chest.

Angel wanted to stop him, but knew that the big mountin man with said "Bad guy", would stop her attempts.

The man started babbling after wards making Angel want to roll her eyes, yup there was no doubt that this guy was way to clieshe for his own good spilling his "almighty plans to destory humanity".

That's when Rogue started to yell for help "Your so full of shit! If your really so reightous, it'd be you in that thing." Logan argues making Angel want to applaude.

Angel watch Logan look around, then at her as if he was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't understand nore read his mind.

That's when he yells and she hears the sound of metal going through skin and metal.

If her eyes could bug out like a cartoon they would have, she was shocked as she watches Wolverine fall to the ground in a heep.

"Logan!" Jean yells out.

Mountinman as she calls him looked down at Logan's "Lifeless body" he growl at him.

Sabertooth grabs the back of Logan's uniform just as Angel flaps at them, she transeforms back to herself landing on top of him as Logan stabs him.

The man beast howls out his rage he tosses Logan out of the observation deck.

He then trys to grab Angel, who grabed his hair trying to get at his neck, she jumps down speed dashing to the otherside of the wall.

"Come at me harry man!" She yells with a smirk.

He turns away and goes after Logan, she growls and fallows, he was going to die.

Her eyes turnning a crimson red, as she jumps on top of Lady Liberty's head, she hisses showing her fangs.

Sabertooth flings Logan to the other side as she tackles the big man down, he too ends up throwing her to another part of the statue.

Logan unsheithes his claws, as he and Angel go in a battle stance biting her lip.

She uses her powers to summon the dead, skeletons and some zombie looking dead people apears.

Sabertooth looks around then at the woman with red eyes, that's when Logan went on the attack again.

He jumps at the other feral man, who in turn clotheslines him.

They go at it hitting back and forth, Angel sending in the undead she takes flight as a swarm of bats fly around her conceling her body she dives at Sabertooth, as Logan takes back his dog tags.

Her and the bats swarm Sabertooth confusing him, she takes swipes at the man.

He growls in frustration until finnaly, he grabs ehr coat and tosses her into Logan.

Both go tumbling, Logan pushes her off in frustration he goes to attack again when Sabertooth grabs his arm turning Logan he begins trying to crush him.

He then lifts Logan over his head and trys tossing him off Lady Liberty, only for Logan to use his claws and all the momentum built in that throw, made him spin when the claws grabed onto the tip of one of the statues's spikes on the head dress, and lands back up right.

Logan dives at Saber tooth, just as they land on the statue, Rogue screams out in pain.

"Hurry Logan!" Angel yells as she stands, Sabertooth tosses Logan over the side. He looks at Angel who backs up until she's almost over the edge.

He grabs at her long hair and pulls her inside, screaming out in pain she struggles as Sabertooth walks up to Storm with Vampira at his feet.

Sabertooth caresses Storm's cheek as he leans in "you owe me a scream."

"Let me go asswhole!" Angel yells, just as Logan jumps through the hole in the cealing.

He gives Sabertooth the middle claw "hey, bub. I'm not finished with you yet. Let her go."

That's when the torch burts open, with Rogue screaming, things happen to fast as Logan lets Scotts viser go.

It sores at Scott, Jean tells him to open his eyes and a red laser blasts at Sabertooth causeing him to creat yet another hole and into a harber patrol boat below.

"Well, that was eventfule." Angel says, as she stands causing everyone to look at her "What?"

Logan asks Scott if he could get Rogue out as they all stood stairing.

"The rings are moving to fast, I'll kill her."

Scott thinks of having Storm try and get him up there, Angel bites her lip the weatherwich tells him he could fly over it and miss.

"Then let me go." Angel's eyes widen, she wants to protest but knew he was right, he was the only one that could go.

Everything goes to plan, Storm using a mini tornado to fly Logan to the torch, and Jean uses her powers.

They all looked on, it was then up to Logan to stop it, only to be stopped by Magnito.

Scott goes to put his hand on the viser getting ready to shoot, Jean trys to stop him telling him to wait.

"Jean I have to!" Scott yells, as Logan struggles against magnito.

"Just wait!" She yells, back.

Angel looks at Scott "Do it! Magnito isn't going to let go!"

"I have a shot. I'm taking it." He shoots a ray on Magnito's shoulder causing the man to fall, and Logan to whip back toward the panel thing holding Rogue. Everything comes apart.

All four took off for the jet, to pick up Logan and Rogue, who were on top of what was left of the torch.


	7. Chapter 7: Good Bye Old Friend

**X-men: Not Alone**

**Logan and Angel's Themesongs: Don't You Forget About Me by: Simple Minds; I'll Fall In Love Again by: Sammy Hagar; Time of Your Life by: Green Day**

**Angel's Themesong: _This is Home by: Switchfoot_**

Chapter 7: Good Bye Old Friend

As things settled down around the mantion, Charles had woken up.

Everyone was excited to hear he had gotten better, it was Logan Angel was worried about though.

He had sacrificed himself to save Rogue, it took about a couple of days for his healing factor to come through.

As Angel walked threw the door with a six pack, she saw Jean checking him over when he woke.

Neither one noticed Angel's presence as she slunk into a dark corner.

"That was a brave thing you did." Jean whispers.

Logan asked Jean if it had worked, to which she informed him that it did.

Though the poor teen took on some of Logan's traits, that didn't sink well with others, making Logan laugh/cough at the same time.

"I think she's quite taken with you, though Angel looks more into you." Jean smiles.

Logan smiles slightly "Well, you can tell them my heart belongs to someone else."

Angel's fears were confermed the pain knowing she knew hurt to much, but knew he would always see her as a kid instead of a woman hurt a whole lot more.

Setting the six pack down she walks out of the room, causing the two to look at her retreating form.

Xmen~Xmen~Xmen~Xmen

Sitting in front of the TV after listening to the news about Senater Kelly wanting to abandon the issue on Mutant Registration.

They all got a glimps that it was Mistque that was being Kelly's double.

The news came back on saying there was a new developement.

An African American military officer comes on introducing Tony, Angel leans in more her focaus on the TV she turns up the volume.

"And now, Mr. Stark has prepared a statement. He will not be taking questions. Thank you." The man looked uneasy, about her big brother going up and talking.

That's when a sharp dressed man with slick back hair, clean shaven goatee, dark blue suite and red tie walked to the podium.

Angel persumed the man to be her brother, sense she had only seen news articals.

"Been a while sense I was in front you. So I'll just stick to the cards this times." He looked distainfully at the note cards he pulls out of his suite pocket, this also caused the reporters to laugh.

"There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occured, on the freeway and rooftop..."

He was interupted from reading as snooty reporter, asked if they were supposed to believe anything those cards said, or a bodygaurd was there.

Angel scoffs at the screen shaking her her head.

"I know that it's confusing. It's one thing to question the offical story, and another thing entirely or make wild accusations that I'm a superhero." He argues back.

"I never said you were a superhero." The reporter says, looking smug with herself.

"You didn't? Well, good because that would be outlandish and fantastic." this cause Angel to giggle at the reporter's confused face.

"I'm just not the superhero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I made, largely public." His friend leens over whispering in Tony's ear.

"Truth is..." He pauses looking at the cards looking conflicted, weather to read them or not "I am Iron Man."

Angel's mouth drops in shock, her brother a superhero? How? Why?

He seamed to up stage her at every turn, Iron Man? Really?

The news seam to swich to something else like they weren't ready for it.

Sighing she turns it off causing Scott to glare at her "Was watching that!"

Angel shrugs tossing the remort to him, as she see's Rogue running to cetch up with Logan in turn causing Angel to follow.

"Hey you runnin again?"

Logan shakes his head "No I got some buisness up North."

Rogue seam to be holding back tears, she told Logan she didn't want him to go, he ends up giving her his dog tag.

"I'll be back for this."

He turned to go which caused Angel to fallow keeping her cloak nice and tight around her.

"So your going to leave me? Just up and leave? I thought we were supposed to stick together. watch out for each other." She eyes him.

Logan turns and looks at her, he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I'll be back, I just want you to stay here where it's safe."

Angel scoffs "Don't feed me that line of bull Logan, but whatever I'll stay like I said at least I'm wanted here."

"Look your going to find a guy that will treat you right, I'm just not it I'm sorry if I lead you on but.." He shakes his head and turns to Scotts bike.

Sighing she turns walking back inside niether one saying goodbye.


End file.
